A Forbidden Love
by Moon Princess
Summary: Serena wakes up with a lot on her mind and a new attitude.. what happens when Serena and Rini hang out together? Will Darien take Rini away? What happens when Serena tells off the scouts and Darien?
1. A New Love?

TITLE: A Forbidden Love  
  
AUTHOR: Moon Princess  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
EMAIL: CrescentRose88@aol.com  
  
WRITTEN: March 20, 2001  
  
SETTING: Summer, 2001, Los Angeles, California, USA  
  
PART: 1/?  
  
A/N: This is a love story I hope you enjoy it. It is about an ususual couple. In this way the generals were reborn good and Luna and Artemis reawakened them. Jedite rules half Mars, Malachite rules half of Venus, Zoisite rules half of Mercury, and Nephlite rules half of Jupiter.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon is not mine, no matter how much I wish it were! Neither is the song My Only Love but it is beautiful.  
  
  
  
Serenity  
  
I woke up in someone's arms. I felt so warm and smelt the fresh scent of...hot spices? Then last night started coming back to me. I quickly tried to break free the arms that held me captive yet kept me safe, but it was no use. He was asleep and by the looks of things he wasn't going to let me go. I was too sore to run home anyway. I can't believe I, Serenity Solan did this. My parents are going to kill me. I have to get out of here.  
  
  
  
Jediate  
  
I woke up to find some movement in my arms. I open one eye slowly to find Seren trying to break free. She looked like a rabbit caught in a trap. I let go so she could get loose. Not before whispering 'good morning sexy' in her ear. Unfortunately she screamed then fell off of the bed with a thump. That had to hurt.  
  
"Jediate Thompson I am going to kill you!" I shrieked.  
  
Then I stood up after untangling myself from the sheets. Suddenly Jediate burst out laughing. What is wrong with him? Suddenly he pulled me into to the covers and purred in my ear,  
  
"You know, you look so beautiful standing with nothing but your hair covering you." I blushed.  
  
That was why he was laughing. I started giggling. Then I saw the alarm clock it read 10:00am.  
  
"Jediate, will you meet me at the Crown Arcade in 2 hrs?"  
  
"Anything for you Seren."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I got up found my clothes and gave him a kiss goodbye and left for home. Boy, am I glad my parents are on a business trip and they took Sammy with them. Unfortunately, I do have to pick up Rini at 5:00pm today from Melissa's house.  
  
  
  
Jediate  
  
I got up, took a shower and got dressed in black slacks and a dark blue t- shirt. Looking at my clock it read 11:50. Before I left I glimpsed at my sheets. 'Damnit those were my favorite silk sheets too! But thinking back, it was worth it.' I smiled then took of my sheets and put them in the hamper. Looking around the room, I noticed something was missing, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. So I ran down to the garage, got my car and sped off to the arcade. When I arrived I had 3 minutes to spare, thank goodness. I saw the Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephlite at a booth and waved but sat down at the counter.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm good for now."  
  
As I looked around I noticed Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy glaring at me. Wonder why? I heard the bells ring and in walked Seren. She looked slightly miffed, but when she saw me her face lit up. As usual she looked beautiful. She was wearing white shorts, a pink tank top, and tennis shoes, with her usual hairstyle. I stood up and walked over to her giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She saw the girls and waved. Then she saw the guys and gave them her brightest smile and winked. I was about to glare at them, but before I had the chance she pulled me to the back corner booth.  
  
"Sorry about the girls, they're mad at you right now."  
  
"Why would that be?"  
  
"Well I had a scout meeting to attend, that's why I asked you to meet me here at 12. Apparently they came by last night for a surprise sleepover around midnight and I wasn't there, so they asked me where I was. I told them that I was at a friends house for a sleepover. But they found out because, I accidentally let out a moon beam last night and they came in the house and saw us and you know they're a little over protective."  
  
I couldn't help but blush after that under his gaze and quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Where were your parents?" I questioned before he could ask what I knew he would.  
  
"Oh, they're out on a second honeymoon."  
  
"I have to remember to give them their anniversary gift, my parents already did."  
  
"So I was 'moonbeam' good huh? I knew I was good but not that good!"  
  
"Jediate," she yelled at me, getting redder from embarrassment by the second.  
  
Guess I better change the topic before she stays blows up. Just as I was about to ask her if she wanted anything to eat, someone rudely interrupted.  
  
"So Meatballhead I see someone is now spaghetti and meatballs. Since your hair is the noodles your face the sauce and meatballs, the meatballs." Darien said.  
  
"Go away, Darien!" she said.  
  
"Sorry no can do Meatballhead," casually replied Darien.  
  
Next thing I knew I was roughly pulled from my chair and out of the arcade. Serena was cursing Darien the whole way to the park, while I was being dragged along. When we got there I told her to close her eyes. Thankfully she did so with no questions. I lead her to a tree that was kind of hidden from view. I stood right in front of her and told her to open her eyes.  
  
  
  
Serenity  
  
As my eyes open, the first thing I see is Jediate, then I see the willow tree. He takes me in his arms and we move in a slow and steady rhythm. Something then beckons me to sing a song I never heard before, but I feel like I've sung it before.  
  
Deep in my Soul,  
  
A love so strong,  
  
It takes control.  
  
Now, I remember last night better. It started out at a party when he asked my to dance. Suddenly I found myself in his room, kissing, and one thing lead to another... I felt a bond, appear from somewhere.  
  
Now we both know,  
  
The secrets bared,  
  
The feelings show....  
  
Suddenly I felt faint and blacked out. But I heard the rest of the song echo on.  
  
Driven far apart,  
  
I'll make a wish on a shooting star.  
  
There will come a day,  
  
Somewhere far away,  
  
In your arms I'll stay,  
  
My only love.  
  
Even though you're gone,  
  
Love will still live on,  
  
The feeling is so strong,  
  
My only love, my only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part,  
  
Of the secret in my heart,  
  
I've known it from the start,  
  
My only love, my only love.  
  
There will come a day,  
  
Somewhere far away,  
  
In your arms I'll stay,  
  
My only love.  
  
Even though you're gone,  
  
Love will still live on,  
  
The feeling is so strong,  
  
My only love, my only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part,  
  
Of the secret in my heart,  
  
I've known it from the start,  
  
My only love, my only love.  
  
Suddenly darkness turned to light as the song faded. I saw Jediate's face and realized I was in the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Jediate what's going on?" I asked in a scared voice as I ran to him.  
  
Suddenly memories of the past started forcing themselves into my brain as I stumbled into his arms. My brain wracked with pain, as I screamed. My crescent moon appeared and let off a brilliant beam that engulfed the whole moon and shook it violently.  
  
I remembered the day when I met Endymion and was later informed that I would marry him to complete the alliance in hopes of saving Earth. I ran to my room and cried my eyes out. I was already in love. I remembered my late night trips to Mars to see its Prince. The Prince of Western Mars, also one of the four Western Princes. It was Jediate. But he was sent to Earth to train as a guard to Prince Endymion and had an arranged marriage to Princess Raye, of Eastern Mars, in hopes of joining it as one. The wedding was set a few weeks later. The same thing was happening with Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. But, is this a trick of the Negaverse? I remember loving Endymion not Jediate. But if these memories were true then the Prince of Earth was just like he is now, disgusting pig and a jerk. You think the Princes he grew up with would have some influence with his personality, but nnnoooo. The last night was just as my mother said it was though only I didn't die for Endymion. I died when Endymion threw me over his shoulder to get me off the battle field, okay so he wasn't all that much of a jerk, then he was struck down, died in my arms, Then I ran to Jediate cried in his arms. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back, and just knew I was dying. I kissed Jediate and said,  
  
"Good bye, my love. I will love you always and forever. Then a tear fell down my cheek.  
  
"Good bye Serenity, I will love you for all of eternity."  
  
We were impaled.... on a sword by Beryl. I still remember her horrible cackle. I shivered. That was the last thing I realized then everything went dark. The other Western Princes, Zoisite, Malachite, and Nephlite were killed beforehand, as were the scouts.  
  
Jediate  
  
I can't believe it! Are these memories true? Was I in love with Princess Serenity in the past? Then I asked myself: Do I feel the same way now? I griped Seren tighter as her moonbeam finally subsided and a glowing figure appeared before us. It turned out to be Queen Serenity. A look of disappointment and regret marred on her sad face.  
  
The End of chapter One  
  
A/N: this is really the end, not one of my tricks. Tell me how you like my new fic. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I write!! OK, OK the more I THINK about writing. I will try to be responsible though and get chapters out ASAP. 


	2. Secret Past?

TITLE: A Forbidden Love  
  
AUTHOR: Moon Princess  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
EMAIL: CrescentRose88@aol.com  
  
WRITTEN: May 6, 2001 - May 7, 2001  
  
SETTING: Summer, 2001, Los Angeles, California, USA  
  
PART: 2/?  
  
A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews I got. I would like to thank Polgara my awesome editor for helping me out with the Sailor Sun Attack!!! Thank you so much!!!!! She saved me from going insane. ::gets down on hands and knees:: Please don't leave me my wonderful editor who inspired me to write a chapter. I decided to reward you for it and write a new chapter. Thanx for all your support. By the way please sign up for the message board at: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Forbidden-Love And remember as Polgara says, "length is not a problem, it's quality that matters."  
  
Serena  
  
"General Jediate and dear Serenity, I have brought you here so you may remember the true past. Everything else... was a lie. I am so sorry that I lied, but I thought I could save you two a lot of heartache if... if I made you think you were just friends. But I was wrong..." said Queen Serenity.  
  
"But how Mother?" I said. I was still quite weak from regaining those memories so I was leaning on Jediate.  
  
"Darling Serena you are engaged to Prince Endymion and I don't think he will let you go. The future has drastically changed because you two found each other and Darien broke up with you. It wasn't meant to happen. To make matters worse the new enemy is attacking Earth now and they might capture a Crystal point. Find Rini, don't worry about the point. I am sure the scouts have it under control. But Rini is in great danger. Rubeus is hot on her trail. Protect Rini with your life. Serena you will not be able transform into Sailor Moon again. But take this transformation necklace. When you are in danger, hold it in the air and say Sun Crystal Power."  
  
After Mother said that, a beautiful necklace appeared. It had a circular yellow gem with ruby shaped flames surrounding it, on a slim gold chain. I reached out and touched it, and then my broach disappeared. Jediate took it and put it around my neck, then clasped it closed.  
  
  
  
Jediate  
  
"Jediate, take this transformation watch," Queen Serenity told me. It looked like a silver Rolex with a Ruby stone instead of a diamond on it.  
  
"To transform Jedite, say Mars Power Transform. Go now. Keep Serenity safe Jediate, I am trusting you."  
  
I saw her go up to Serena, kiss her on the forehead and whisper something in her ear.  
  
  
  
Serenity  
  
"Keep your identities safe until the time is right."  
  
"How will we know when the times come?"  
  
"You'll just know." I wanted to ask what that meant but we were instantly enveloped in the dark.  
  
When we awoke we were back in the park. I could hear the scouts and guardians battle cries far away.  
  
"Time to try out our transformations Seren!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
  
  
Moon Princess  
  
Serena held up her chain and yelled,  
  
"Sun Crystal Power."  
  
Immediately her clothes disappeared as she was lifted into the air. The suns rays splashed upon her in a tidal wave of yellow, orange, and red. Pink wings sprouted from behind her back, wrapped around her body, and disappeared in a burst of orange flames. The moon symbol appeared on her forehead, followed by yellow flames spiraling around her arms, which turned into a pair of white gloves with two yellow bands around the edges. Yellow flames burst around her feet to form white boots that had two yellow bands around the edges. One of Serena's legs went behind her to make her twirl around quickly, while yellow ribbons encompassed her torso. When she stopped, she was on the ground in a white leotard with a yellow skirt and transparent yellow shoulder blade covers. On her tiara was a ruby. Her hair was in a French twist/roll. And to finish the look, yellow tear drop earrings with an orange choker that contained the pendant that had been on the necklace.  
  
"Sailor Sun at your service!"  
  
"All right Sailor Sun, my turn now. Mars Power Activate!"  
  
Suddenly flames engulfed Jediate. When they subsided Jediate was in an outfit like Tuxedo Mask's except it was a rich Ruby Red with flames on the Bottom of the hat, cape, pants, suit, and vest. The Mask was all ruby red and it matched his emerald eyes well.  
  
"Let's go put some heat on Rubeus. Only I can beat up the little squirt!" shouted Tuxedo Mars.  
  
"Uh huh sure..." Sailor Sun drawled.  
  
  
  
Serena  
  
Suddenly, a petite orange and white striped tabby kitten with a crescent moon on its forehead appeared.  
  
"Sunshine! Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed as I picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"I'm fine Serena. I missed you too!"  
  
"I thought you had died in the Silver Millennium. You've grown, but you are still my little kitten."  
  
"Sunshine, this is Jediate. Jediate, this is Sunshine, my personal advisor and friend from the Silver Millennium. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was supposed to find you, but Luna did instead. And no one seemed to remember me so I watched you from afar..."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. You were and will always be a big part of my life."  
  
"Enough introductions and friendly chatter, there will be enough time for that later. I am here to guide you two with your new identities. Serena, concentrate on your moon on finding Rini. Try and make it appear."  
  
I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened my eyes and held out my palms instinctively and a small yellow computer with the sun symbol dropped out of the sky and into my hands. I started typing after I placed Sunshine on my shoulder.  
  
"I found Rini's location. She's in Darien's apartment, let's move."  
  
Sunshine jumped off my shoulder and we ran as fast as we could.  
  
  
  
Jediate  
  
I busted down the door when we got there and saw Rubeus about to attack Rini. I suddenly felt the room start to boil and an attack came to my lips as a sword materialized in my hands.  
  
"Mars... Blazing... Inferno!" I screamed as fire shot out in a spiral towards Rubeus and hit him in the back. He turned around.  
  
"I am Sailor Sun and just like the Sun I will rise to beat any evil scum, and that means you." I heard Serena say.  
  
"And I, Tuxedo Mars, will set you on fire." I quickly formed a plan in my head. I hope this works.  
  
'Serena can you hear me?' I sent telepathically.  
  
'Loud and clear!' she replied.  
  
'You get Rini while I distract Rubeus.'  
  
'OK.' she said.  
  
"Hey Rubeus," I shouted.  
  
"Think you can handle the heat?"  
  
"Now I have two more sailor brats to deal with. Does flame boy think he can take me?" laughed Rubeus.  
  
"I know I can. The question is can you handle the power of Mars?"  
  
I saw Sailor Sun scoop up Rini and Sunshine then head toward the balcony. Now I can fight him. Rubeus sent an energy ball at me, I dodged. 'Phew that was close'  
  
"Mars... Blazing... Inferno!" I shouted once again. While he dodged I ran to the balcony scooped up the girls and jumped. We landed gracefully on the sidewalk, then I took Rini out of Sailor Sun's arm and put her in mine as we ran off to the park.  
  
  
  
Serena  
  
We arrived on the scene and the scouts had yet to defeat the youma. I had to smirk at that. We jumped on a tree branch and waited for our entrance time. Then I saw Sailor Mercury's barely dodge an attack so I decided to interfere.  
  
"Hold it right there negascum! I am Sailor Sun!"  
  
"And I am Tuxedo Mars!"  
  
"And on behalf of the Sun and Mars... We will put the heat on you!" I finished.  
  
Then I called upon my sun wand. It had an identical pendant to the one that was on my choker on top of a a slim orange stick, about 12 inches long, with gold vine designs on it.  
  
"Solar... Beam... Blast!" I shouted as I jumped from the tree and landed on the ground spiraling, while holding my sun wand in the air as a ray of flame shot towards the monster leaving behind a purple goo.  
  
"Melted!" I said. Then Tuxedo Mars jumped down behind me with Rini under his cape. He took the cape off of her.  
  
"Rini!" the scouts, generals, and Tuxedo Mask shouted.  
  
"What do you want?" Sailor Mars spat. I then giggled.  
  
"Take a chill pill Mars." I said coolly.  
  
"Why I oughtta..." Mars said.  
  
"Ah ah ah! Tuxedo Mars and I here just saved Rini from Rubeus at someone named Darien Shields's, I think, apartment and I saved your butts, so be grateful. Oh and Mars, I wouldn't mess with us. After all, if you want to destroy monsters then you need me." I said.  
  
"No we don't, we have Sailor Moon!" said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Time will tell..." I said mysteriously.  
  
"Until another battle scouts!" Exclaimed Tuxedo Mars.  
  
"Wait, where are you going with Rini and who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"That is for us to know and you to find out! Don't worry about Rini, she'll be safe!" I exclaimed.  
  
Then, my Tiara gave off a blinding light while Tuxedo Mars, Rini, and I made our escape...  
  
A/N: So how did you like my story? Pleaz review and join my yahoo group @ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Forbidden-Love 


	3. Misunderstandings?

TITLE: A Forbidden Love  
  
AUTHOR: Moon Princess  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
EMAIL: CrescentRose88@aol.com  
  
WRITTEN: July 16, 2001 - July 29th  
  
SETTING: Summer, 2001, Los Angeles, California, USA  
  
PART: 3/?  
  
A/N: Sorry It took so long to write this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Mon no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
Serenity  
  
"Tuxedo Mars would you take Rini home, I have some matters to attend to...?" I asked.  
  
"Why but of course. See you next battle Sailor Sun!" replied Tuxedo Mars. "Goodbye Rini I will see you around! Later Tuxedo Mars." Then I winked and took the shortcut home. I know the scout will yell at me later on but I don't really care. I will come up with some excuse. But I have to start with Luna. How about... My transformation locket broke and by the time I got there on foot the fight was over... My communicator? I answered it but I just didn't respond because I had to act quickly... Why didn't I call when I found out I couldn't transform? I didn't want to distract you from saving Rini! No, no, that's all wrong. But I guess it will have to do.  
  
Jediate  
  
I asked Rini the way to her home, went slow so Serena would have time to get there, and acted as if I didn't know where it was. Speaking of Serena what...  
  
"We're here Tuxedo Mars." Rini said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, right," gently putting her down. "Thank you for everything Tuxedo Mars," (space)she said happily.  
  
"There's no need for thanks."  
  
"Are you and Sailor Sun one of the bad guys?"  
  
"Depends on whether the scouts make us enemies, or not. But we will always protect you, no matter what."  
  
Serenity  
  
Apparently Luna's not home. I looked out my window and detransformed. After a few minutes, I saw Rini and Tuxedo Mars. They looked as if they were talking. Then Rini jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. For some reason I don't feel jealous like I had when she was with Darien, but I feel... As if... I don't know... Jediate would make a great father... I can tell by the way he is with Rini. He really loves that kid. I looked up and I saw a note on the bed. Strange I am the only one home along with Rini. I reach and grab it. Then I open the envelope and read:  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
I went to Amy's to spend the night. I am too disappointed in you, to even look at you right now. Rini could have really been hurt. This time you went too far. This is even low for you. You didn't even show up. There is a scout meeting tomorrow at your house at 4:00pm because we all know you are too lazy to get up before twelve, and want to make sure you are there.  
  
Luna  
  
I can feel the tears in my eyes. They must hate me. They don't even want to hear my side of the story. Oh mother, what should I do? I fall to the floor in hysterical sobs. I have to pull myself together for Rini's sake. I will not let them do this to me. They will respect me no matter what! I am their princess! I dry up my tears and go downstairs and turn on the TV. I look in the fridge to see what I can make for dinner. Hmm... How about steak, rice, salad, bread, and ice cream for desert? Yeah that sounds good. I'll ask Rini what she thinks first though. *doorbell rings* I go to answer the door and only Rini is there.  
  
*sigh* "Where have you been Rini? I was really worried about you!"  
  
"No you weren't! You were worried about what Auntie Irene and Uncle Ken would say, if you lost me!" she shouted in my face.  
  
I bend down to eye level with her and put my hands on her shoulders while saying,  
  
"Rini of course I care about you. Just because you bug me sometimes and I yell at you and call you names, doesn't mean I don't care, but that is all going to hopefully stop. I am going to try to be more patient and understanding. *takes a deep breath* Look I know this has been hard on you being away from your parents and all, and I haven't made it any easier on you. Rini I just want you to know I am here for you now matter what people say. I am always here for you. So what do you say truce?"  
  
"Truce." Rini says quietly while launching herself in my arms.  
  
I hug her tightly. Then I stand up with her still in my arms and ask,  
  
"So how about we have steak, rice, a salad, some bread, and... *phone rings* Hold that thought."  
  
I put her down and go pick up the phone.  
  
  
  
(Phone Call)  
  
"Hello?" I ask.  
  
"Hi Serena, It's Mina."  
  
"Oh hi Mina."  
  
"I just wanted to say I am sure you have reasonable explanation for not being there so, I am not mad, yet anyway, but the others are."  
  
"Mina it's just... I was never meant to fight really... and now my broach broke and I was scared something was going to happen to you guys. "  
  
"Serena... I am not mad at you for that, however I am mad that you didn't tell me about Jediate and you"  
  
* giggles come from both sides of the phone*  
  
"Well I have to tell you later because I have to cook dinner and get Rini ready for bed, k?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine. Talk to ya later girl! And you will tell me about you and Jediate!"  
  
"Alright, Alright! I give! Goodbye!"  
  
*hangs up phone*  
  
  
  
"Alright where was I?"  
  
"You were telling me what was for dinner," replied Rini.  
  
"Oh right! Let's see.. Steak, rice, salad, rolls, and vanilla ice cream for desert!!" Serena says while getting out all the supplies.  
  
"Can we just skip to desert?" asks Rini. I can't help but giggle a little at her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"So do you want to help me cook or go watch TV?"  
  
"Watch, TV of course!" she replied. I watched Rini skip off and watch TV.  
  
I took out the food. Then I made the salad, and put the steaks in the pan. I seasoned the steaks, and started boiling the water. I poured the rice in the pan, when water finally boiled. Next I put the steak in the stove, when it had finally preheated. *phone rings* I ran to answer the phone.  
  
  
  
(Phone Call)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Seren. It's Jediate."  
  
"Oh. I didn't expect you to call so soon.  
  
"I know. Well it's just that we have some important things to talk about."  
  
"Oh right. Well I guess the first thing think to talk about will be our explanations."  
  
"Yeah. Well, we'll just say you were at my house, looking for Rini because she wasn't at Melissa's house when you went to get her, when our communicators beeped. But when we tried to transform your broach and my pen disappeared into thin air. And when we got across town to the park everyone was gone."  
  
"That sounds good... Jeddy... I'm scared to face them... I got a letter from Luna, basically saying that she was staying at Amy's because she couldn't bare to look at me. If my own guardian thinks that what will the others think?"  
  
  
  
(Phone Call)  
  
"Geez, can't Luna ever give anyone a break?"  
  
*slight laughter*  
  
"Jeddy... there's something else I have to ask you and it's really important."  
  
"Yes Seren?"  
  
"Do you remember if we used protection last night?"  
  
"I was thinking about that when I got home and... we didn't"  
  
"How could we have been so stupid?"  
  
"Seren, we were drunk. We couldn't think clearly."  
  
* I take a deep breath*  
  
"I need you to come over tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
I drop the phone and run to kitchen, but on the way I trip over the table and it crashes to the floor. 'I can't believe I forgot about the rice.' When I got to the kitchen the rice was overflowing. I quickly took it off the stove and cleaned up the mess. 'Jediate'. When I got to the phone I heard a dial tone. *doorbell rings* I hear Rini yell 'I got it' and before I can say no, I hear the door open.  
  
Jediate  
  
I ran over here as fast as I could because I heard Serena scream. Then Rini opens the door, I walk in, and everything goes black...  
  
  
  
** 2 Hours Later **  
  
  
  
Ouch! My head is throbbing. What happened? I remember walking in. Then everything went black. Where am I? By the looks of it I'm on Serena's couch. Now where's the light?  
  
"Ouch!" What was that? *the light flicks on*  
  
"Jediate what are you doing on the floor?" Serena questions.  
  
"I tripped over something! Are you and Rini okay?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we be silly?" she replies.  
  
"I heard you scream on the phone, and ran here as fast as I could."  
  
"Umm.... see my rice was cooking too long.... I forgot about it... sorry." she said meekly.  
  
"That's ok but what happened to me?"  
  
"Well... you... see.. I.........."  
  
A/N: Hehe I know I'm mean to leave a cliffy, but hey... it keeps you reading! ;) 


	4. Unknown Pain

TITLE: A Forbidden Love  
  
AUTHOR: Moon Princess  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
EMAIL: CrescentRose88@aol.com  
  
WRITTEN: July 31, 2001 -  
  
SETTING: Summer, 2001, Los Angeles, California, USA  
  
PART: 4/?  
  
A/N: Sorry I took awhile to write. I was kinda depressed because I only got a few reviews for my last chp. But lets see if we can get me at least 20 reviews this time! And tell me what you would like to see in the next chp. By the way join my yahoo group at: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Forbidden- Love and talk!! I have some members but they don' t want to talk waa. See if you talk on it, it might inspire to write more and give me more ideas on what to write. Talk about what you liked in the story and what you didn't! Well on with the story. ; )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, no matter how much I wish i did. : )  
  
MoonPrincess's POV  
  
"Well....you see...I thought you were someone from the negaverse coming for Rini." Serena stated.  
  
"That still doesn't explain what happened to me.." Jediate stated confused.  
  
"I hit you over the head with a pan" She said nervously.  
  
Silence was her response.  
  
"Are you mad?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Just a little shocked," he said quietly.  
  
"Where's Rini?" he asked.  
  
"Upstairs asleep," she responded.  
  
"Well, then I know how you can make it up to me," Jediate stated with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"Gee, I wonder How I could make it up to ya..." she drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and see," he said.  
  
His grin now replaced with a deep hunger shown in his eyes. Serena walked over to him slowly, agonizingly slow to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just when their lips almost met, the unthinkable happened. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Just ignore it," he said his voice dangerously low.  
  
Once again their lips drew closer, as the hunger within them grew deeper when....  
  
*ding dong*  
  
The doorbell rang again taunting them.  
  
"I better get that." She goes to answer the door, while Jediate plops down on the couch groaning and mumbling.  
  
*Serena's thoughts (S.T.): I am kinda glad the doorbell rang. I mean Rini is just upstairs and she might wake up...*  
  
*Jediate's thoughts (J.T.): I am going to kill whoever is behind that door*  
  
Jediate sits there and glares at the door while Serena goes to open it.  
  
"Wonder who that could be at 12 o'clock at night?" She said.  
  
Serena walks over to the door to see Darien standing there about to ring the doorbell again.  
  
"Bout time,"Darien grumbles.  
  
Darien pushes his way past Serena and towards the living room.  
  
"Well, excuse me I was a bit preoccupied at the moment" Serena replied, a little pissed.  
  
Darien walks in the living room and sees Jediate sitting on the couch looking disgruntled.  
  
"I bet you were..."he said bitterly and sarcasticly, while sitting down in an armchair.  
  
"Have a seat Darien, not that you already haven't... Excuse me for a moment I have to check on Rini..."  
  
Serena walked upstairs and into he room to see Rini sprawled out over the bed with her pink hair sprawled out also. Serena pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead in a motherly way.  
  
*S.T.: She's so cute when she's asleep... I don't know why but I feel like something bad is about to happen... I have to protect Rini... please let her stay safe...*  
  
A tear slowly dripped down her cheek and landed on Rini. While Serena turned to leave while putting on her robe and slippers, a soft glow incased Rini. Serena flicked off the lights and walked out of the room... A sense of dread dominating her senses...  
  
*Meanwhile downstairs*  
  
"You just couldn't wait could you?" Darien said bitterly.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" Jediate replied simply.  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about! You couldn't wait to get into Serena's pants and looks like you succeeded. You took something precious from her that she can't ever get back! Something that I was trying to save!" Darien said angrily.  
  
"It wasn't yours to save. And who said she still doesn't have it?" He said his voice rising a little.  
  
"It will never work you know. No matter what she and I are promised, destined." Darien sad regaining control.  
  
"Weren't you the one that didn't want their life lead by destiny? Didn't you shatter her heart and break up with her?"  
  
"Shut up!" Darien growled.  
  
"No, You just can't stand that she's mine now and you lost her!" Jediate yelled.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't belong to anyone but myself!" Serena said wearily.  
  
"Darien what exactly is the purpose of this visit?" Serena said sharply sitting down on the love seat  
  
"The scouts think that I should watch over Rini for now. Seeing as you can't even show up at a battle, we don't think it would be safe for Rini to be here."  
  
"Get out now," Serena said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Excuse me?" Darien said shocked.  
  
Serena walked over to the door opened it and said,  
  
"I said get out now you asshole." She replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
Darien stood up indignantly looking over at a smiling Jediate, then walked out the door, turned around looking at Serena and said,  
  
"You'll come back to me and I will come back for Rini tomorrow" he said with an emotion that couldn't be determined.  
  
"You know Darien, destiny can be changed or mistaken," Serena said with an emotion that neither man could comprehend.  
  
The door slammed. She then looked at Jediate wearily.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jediate said to her.  
  
"Thanks..."she replied  
  
He got up and walked over to he so that their noses where touching. They both felt electricity crackle in the air.  
  
"I'm sorry that I offended you when I said you where mine. I didn't mean for it to sound like you were my property or anything, because you're not, I just meant that..."he said quietly.  
  
"Shh... I know what you meant. I just overreacted a bit," she interrupted.  
  
"I'm feeling a little tired, would you mind going home so I could get some sleep?" Serena said tiredly.  
  
"No, Well bye I will she you tomorrow at 3:30?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she answered half asleep.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead gently.  
  
"Night Seren," he said quietly while walking out the door.  
  
"Night baby," Seren said riht before he closed the door.  
  
Serena dragged herself upstairs to her parents room, hung her robe on the back of the door, pulled back the covers and climbed in. She grabbed her teddy bear, from the night before, hugged him to her chest, and cried brokenly. She let out all of her fears, worries, sadness, and heart-brake, for the first time since the last fateful night of the Silver Millenium. Heart-braking sobs wracked her body and echoed throughout the house, as she asked the one question that had been on her mind since her birth.  
  
"Why?" she whispered.  
  
A small figure's tired eyes opened slowly with confusion. She heard the sobs. The covers fell gently. Two doors creeped open within 10 seconds in between. Comfort was given, and the sobs slowly ended.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Or should it be?  
  
  
  
A/N: A/N: And please e-mail me at CrescentRose88@aol.com if you can be my editor, preferably if you have aol instant messenger, aol, or msn messenger. Also please review and tell me what you think of the new chp. Tell me if you think I should continue or not. And talk on my yahoo group. I know I said no more review threats but I changed my mind. I want 5 reviews people and I want people talking on my yahoo group and particpating. At least 1 different person! Join at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Forbidden-Love ppppppppllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeee! I don't think anyone likes my story thats why I am sayin this. So I want proof people like it! One wasn't even about my story! Review and give me some of your ideas for the story! 


	5. A New Day

TITLE: A Forbidden Love AUTHOR: Moon Princess RATING: PG-13 EMAIL: CrescentRose88@aol.com WRITTEN: June 16, 2002 SETTING: Summer, 2001, Los Angeles, California, USA PART: 6/?  
  
A/N: I started writing this when I was bored in school and I am so sorry I neglected the few fans I have.  
  
Serena woke up and got herself ready for the day and laid Rini's clothes out. She then went downstairs to think while getting a "few" things to snack on. 'Hmm. Darien says he's going to come get Rini so I guess we can't be here. So where should we go? Museum? Yeah Right! Uh. Park? Too obvious! Hmm.I know just the place! Hehe he will never find us there' where the thoughts racing through her brain.  
  
"Serena," Rini said sleepily. "Yes Rini?" Serena said happily looking at Rini in her cute little pink jumper with a yellow shirt, pink socks, and whit tennis shoes. "I'm hungry!" she said grumpily. "Okay we're leaving to go to a special place to eat in a minute, as soon as I do your hair and a few other things," she replied with enthusiasm.  
  
They sat down and Serena did her hair in her usual cones with little yellow bows.  
  
"Go get your coat while I call a cab," Serena instructed. "Okay," was her simple reply.  
  
She walked over to the phone and called the cab. Five minutes later the cab honked and Serena checked her purse to make sure she had some money, her keys, and a credit card. Then she grabbed her light silver jacket and Rini's hand as they walked out to the cab.  
  
"Where to?" asked the driver. "To Moon and Sun please," Serena said. "Excuse me," the driver asked. "The restaurant on Crescent Ave," Serena stated calmly, eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
****  
  
Serena, clothed in dark blue jean knickerbockers and a Pink tank top with a squared neck, with Rini at he side paid the driver and tipped him nicely, when they arrived at their destination. Then they strolled into the café and took a seat. Serena sat there reading of the choices to Rini.  
  
"They have strawberry, blueberry, chocolate, and original pancakes." "What about syrups?" Rini exclaimed interrupting Serena. "They have strawberry, blueberry, and maple." "Can I have bacon too?" Rini said once again cutting off Serena. "Yes, yes, and they have cereal, and eggs, and sausage." "I want the chocolate pancakes," Rini said for the third time cutting off Serena. "Alright." Serena said.  
  
Five minutes later the waitress came over and asked for their order.  
  
"I will have the kids chocolate pancakes." "Don't forget the bacon!" Rini reminded her. "And Bacon along with." "Orange Juice.." blurted out Rini "What She said and on second thought make that the adult serving." "Now your talking."Rini said grinning.  
  
The waitress and Serena giggled a little then she continued with her order.  
  
"I will have 4 omelets with extra cheese, extra bacon, and extra ham, with a side order of French Toast and sausage, with orange juice for me also," Serena listed "If you are expecting others we could move you to a bigger table," the waitress trailed off. "No that won't be needed it's just us.  
  
The waitress gaped in amazement then went to go to fill the order after taking their menus.  
  
"How come you get more food than me?" Rini asked. "Because you are going to eat my food regardless and I am a growing girl!" Serena explained. "So am I!" Rini cried out, while the waitress set down their orange juice and walked away. "But I am paying and you can always order more so there," Serena teased and blew a raspberry for effect with Rini blowing one right back at her. Then they both laughed.  
  
Ten minutes later the waitress brought their food and they started stuffing themselves at an alarming rate with the waitress once again staring at them. She sighed, shaking her head in wonder and walked away muttering to herself, "How come thy aren't fat blimps with that appetite. A few minutes later, they were finished and basking in their delicious meal.  
  
"Told you you were going to eat some of mine," Serena said. "Whatever, what are we doing next?" "Well you are going to stay with Andy and the guys for a while since I have a meeting to attend, which the girls are probably having at 12:00 which is in two minutes and I am going to be late."  
  
Serena then paid the bill.  
  
***  
  
Then she rushed Rini to Malachite's house where the guys where and ran to the temple, arriving ten minutes late and uninvited.  
  
"Serena what are you doing here?" Rei asked. "I could ask you guys the same. I guess I am lucky I still have one friend in this group who told me about this meeting," Serena said. "Well we told you about the battle and you didn't show up so we figured what's the use," Luna snapped. "Well if you had asked instead of moving in with someone else, since you are no longer welcome in my house or my royal advisor, I would have told you why I wasn't there. Now I want no interruptions while I say this. My brooch broke somehow, by itself I might add, so I couldn't use it. You cut me off on the communicator when I was trying to tell you and told me I better get there soon. Sailor Sun, whoever that is came to me and told me Rini was rescued by her and this Tuxedo 'what's his name' since the scouts didn't show up to save her when Rubeus attacked. Sailor Sun told me that the princess was no longer allowed to battle with you by order of the Moon Queen herself and a dream of my mother confirmed this," Serena said with an air of royalty in her voice. "What do you mean I am no longer your advisor and I moved out?" Luna questioned. "Just what I said Luna. I guess you can be Mercury's advisor since you now live with her." "Serena where were you and Rini this morning, when I came to get her and where is she now?" Darien asked impatiently. "None of your business. Rini is staying with me and there is nothing you can do about it so, fuck off, oh and Mina ready to go shopping?" she said casually. "Yeah I am ready. See you later everybody!" Min exclaimed. "First we have to go pick up Rini from Mal's so hurry up!" Serena yelled.  
  
Then they ran off, leaving everybody wondering about Serena's words.  
  
A/N: I am probably writing the next chap. right now. I just decided to leave you off here. Give me some good reviews to keep me goin' and I might give you the chap. soon instead of with holding it! Bad ones are welcome to if they actually tell me how to make my story better! By the way join my yahoo group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Forbidden-Love please!!! 


	6. The New Crowd

TITLE: A Forbidden Love  
  
AUTHOR: Moon Princess  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
EMAIL: CrescentRose88@aol.com  
  
WRITTEN: January 5, 2003  
  
SETTING: Summer, Los Angeles, California, and USA  
  
PART: 7/?  
  
A/N: Sorry about the late chap. Enjoy!  
  
"Mina before we go pick up Rini, I have to go to the store and stop at home"  
  
"Sure thing, what are you getting?"  
  
".A pregnancy test"  
  
"Serena.why didn't you tell me"  
  
All of a sudden everything halted. Everything was frozen. It was as if time stopped. Then the surroundings changed. Serena was in her princess garb, on the moon. Then her mother appeared.  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Serenity. You have no idea how wonderful it is seeing your face."  
  
"It's good to see you too."  
  
The two embraced with tears in their eyes. Mother and daughter happy to see each other, being it was only the third time in millennia.  
  
"Serenity now is the time to confide in Mina about Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Mars. Also I have something for you. You already have access to the royal fortune, and I want you to use it wisely. Who knows who's watching."  
  
The Queen handed Serenity 3 watches, very much like Jadeite's, except each had a different stone, emerald, topaz, and sapphire.  
  
" It is time for the generals to regain their memories of the past and take their place as your guardians. Give these to them and they will come back and so will their rightful places. It is also time for Princess Venus. Give her this, so her memories and powers may be remembered."  
  
She handed Serenity a gold chain with two orange interlaced hearts.  
  
"This is her new transformation necklace. When she regains her memories she will know what to do. Also I give you two these rings."  
  
One ring was a gold band with an exact replica of Serenity's transformation necklace's charm only smaller. The other ring was also gold only with Venus's small transformation replica.  
  
"These watches are the generals communicators. Give them these ATM cards also so they may have access to the royal funds when needed."  
  
The cards were each generals respective planet colors as well as Venus's, with the planet symbol on them. Serena had received hers already. It was silver with the moon and sun symbol (basically a picture of the eclipse in silver and black).   
  
"Serenity I know about your current ah. dilemma. Not very princess like behavior but you must deal with it. I trust your judgment. Just try to control the lunarian sex drive. I know you are supposed to be mating, married, and producing children, but you must control the lunarian sex drive. It could endanger the balance of your human life.  
  
Also Serenity I love you no matter what you do. Serenity I.I need to tell you. stay safe."  
  
"I love you too mother and I will."  
  
Serenity could tell her mother was holding back on something. But didn't question her. They hugged each other tightly as Serena returned to Earth with a Mina waiting to be answered.  
  
"Mina take these they'll explain a few things." Serena replied handing her the ring and necklace.  
  
"I don't see how but..." Mina stopped sort as soon as she touched them.  
  
She then fell into a trance.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"That was kind of my reaction too.  
  
They then hugged tightly ignoring the strange looks they received on the street.  
  
"Cousins in this life and the next that is so cool!"  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Funny how people have yet to figure it."  
  
"It is isn't it?"  
  
"Shut up Seren"  
  
Serena then picked up her silver cell and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" a deep voice asked.  
  
"Hey Mal, I'll pick up Rini in about thirty minutes if it's alright. I have a few things I have to do."  
  
"Sure but hurry up this demon is driving us crazy. I never realized how much like you she is."  
  
"Well I never! Humph. Just for that no more of my mother's cooking is coming to your house when you're sick."  
  
"Serena you would never do that to your favorite man, would you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then please forgive me oh wonderful Seren!"  
  
"Forgiven. Oh and don't let Darien near her. He knows where she is," she sighed  
  
"No problem. I will gladly beat up Darien for you and the pink demon"  
  
"Thank you, and be my guest!"  
  
"Oh I will. Goodbye Seren"  
  
"Peace Mally."  
  
The phone conversation then ended before "Mally" could rebuke at being call the forbidden name. Serena and Mina the walked to the store. Serena chose three pregnancy tests that seemed accurate and bought them. Then they headed home. Serena took the test and they waited nervously for the results.  
  
"Ten minutes is up. Time for you to go look"  
  
"Will look with me Mina?"  
  
"Sure come on!"  
  
The walked slowly to the bathroom and looked at the counter. The first one was blue, the second pink, the third a negative. They looked at each other and blinked. Then the hugged tightly Serena with a hard look on her face.  
  
"Thank Selene"  
  
"Yes thank her indeed. Now do you have any idea what you put me through Serenity? No! Do you care no! Well I'm still happy you're not pregnant"  
  
"Now the only thing left is to tell Jadeite."  
  
They left the house both with somber looks on their face. They reached Mal's house in a minute and knocked on the door. They heard a bang then a crash, a scream, a giggle, and some grunts.  
  
"COMING!"  
  
The door opened the reveal Zoisite with his hair unusually messy.  
  
"Finally you're here to save us from the demon you condemned us to!" Zoisite yelled, pure joy on his face, pulling them both into a hug.  
  
"Yes we're here your saviors!" Mina said sarcastically.  
  
They stepped into the house to find a complete mess and a pink flurry run by, followed by three disgruntled men. Mina stepped into the pink flurry's path quickly being tackled to the ground. She then quickly grabbed it, and side stepped the men as they fell to the ground. Serena began to laugh, falling to the floor with tears in her eyes.  
  
There were three men lying on the floor tangled up. Each of their hair was a mess with different objects in it, their clothes covered in unknown objects. As the females studied Zoisite closer she noticed the same things about him, only he was standing. Mina and the pink flurry AKA Rini were also laughing.  
  
The men untangled themselves and stood up. Walking into the living room along with Zoisite. Jadeite moved over to Serena gave her a kiss on the cheek, and wrapped his arm around her. Then they all went to sit on the couch.  
  
"I have something to give you all. But first, Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephrite will you all please kneel. No questions yet, just please do it," Serena said seeing the strange looks on their faces.  
  
They did as they as they were asked. She turned into her Princess Serenity form and then walked to them one at a time saying their proper names and giving them their watches, watching their memories return. The general's eyes filled with tears while Rini lay asleep on the couch.  
  
"Princess Serenity, we promise we will serve and protect you to the best of our ability," Malachite said for all of them as they bowed their heads.  
  
"Please rise. There is no need for bowing we are all friends here. Besides, there are more important matters to discuss right. Let me just Rini in your room first, Malachite," she announced.  
  
Serena went to put Rini upstairs while all the generals, except Jadeite, wondered what could be more important then them pledging their loyalty and the reunion. She came back down the stairs with a solemn look on her face.  
  
"Generals and Venus, we have a situation on our hands. 1,000 years ago we died fighting Beryl to the best of our ability, in one way or another. To save our souls my mother, Queen Serenity, sent us to the future to be reborn, and live a peaceful life. Unfortunately Beryl has come back and we have to fight her with everything we have, and this time SHE WILL NOT succeed! I will not tolerate it. Not as Princess Serenity, Sailor Sun, or Serena! Neither will you as generals or sailor scout."  
  
"However this isn't the only problem on our hands, but the next problem is the general's. You unfortunately have to choose a side, but before I go on I ask that you keep my identity as Princess Serenity and Sailor Scout a secret, from the public eye, and Prince Endymion and the Sailor Scouts," she said with a certain regal air.  
  
Malachite looked from general to general and they all nodded and bowed, their right hands over each of their respective chests.  
  
"Princess Serenity the generals and I will all serve you to the best of our ability seeing as how our Prince has clouded judgment. We shall protect him, but you are first in our priorities and in our hearts. We will protect you with our lives, and be your friends until the end. We have decided to be your guards and protect, your mind, body. and heart."  
  
Serena looked at all of them with tears in her eyes, touched by Malachite's words. She walked over and hugged all of them planting a big kiss on their cheeks, well except for in Jadeite's case. With him the kiss was planted on the lips. Of course.  
  
"As princess I pledge to do the same for you. Now can we get something to eat, your treat of course because as usual I'm hungry!"  
  
They all laughed, while Serena pouted. After Rini woke up and they discussed all scout business they went to eat.  
  
*~*Meanwhile*~*  
  
Darien paced the temple, contemplating everything that had just happened. He had lost the woman he thought he loved, turned on her, been attacked by the negaverse, a stronger and more powerful force than before, became scout leader, and had a new scout and some wannabe him sidekick to deal with. Not only that but no more Sailor Moon. Oh yeah and they lost an advisor, Artemis, and Mina was on Serena's side, so minus another scout possibly. Things were not looking good, and his mood showed it.  
  
"Darien." Rei said.  
  
"What is it Rei?"  
  
"Um. what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"Not no. Nothing I'm not doing anything, would you like to come to my apartment and, hang out? As a matter a fact how about now instead of tomorrow"  
  
"Whatever you want Darien  
  
I need some sort of distraction.  
  
"Darien snap of it, we have scout business," Rei said irritably.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Damn without Serena around I'm getting hornier by the second. I need some woman and I need her now.  
  
"What information do you have on Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Mars, Amy?"  
  
"Well Darien nothing except their names and the few attacks they used. Oh yeah, and by the looks of it she also has the power to destroy monsters like Sailor Moon did," Amy commented.  
  
Sailor Sun..  
  
"Well since that's all we have to go on let's dismiss this meaning and if anyone sees Rini, you know what we have to do."  
  
"Oh yeah and let's not forget our number one mission looking for the princess," Lita reminded them.  
  
"Yes, please don't," Luna said warily.  
  
The meeting was dismissed.  
  
~*~Crown Parlor~*~  
  
Everyone looked at Serena in disbelief. I mean she could eat, but she never ate that much. As for Rini well her appetite was the same. Looking at them made you wonder how can those bodies store so much food.  
  
"Serena. maybe you should slow down," Malachi said with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. just. really. hun.gry. I di.dn't e.at t.hat. *gulp* much today."  
  
"Looks like neither of you ate a day of your life," Nephrite said.  
  
"Nephrite keep your comments to yourself!" Yelled Serena and Rini in unison.  
  
Then Serena turned to Jadeite and Zoisite with big puppy eyes.  
  
"You guys, could I have some money for the games?"  
  
They both looked at that face and then the identical little face and tried to resist. Then they took it a step further. Rini sat on Zoisite's lap and said please with the puppy dog eyes and Serena almost doing 'the same thing' to Jadeite only a little more heated.  
  
"Alright, alright you can stop now, please!" Jadeite pleaded.  
  
The Zoisite and he forked over the money. Then they went to go play some games.  
  
"Hey I want some money too!" said Mina looking at Malachite.  
  
He gave Mina some money and she ran off happily also.  
  
"Looks like I'm the only one who's not going broke today!" Nephrite said with a sly grin.  
  
The rest off the generals laughed and got up leaving him with the bill.  
  
"Why did I open my big mouth? Let me see, the bill can't be too bad can it?"  
  
He pulled the bill closer and looked at it horrified.  
  
"$100!?!?! What the."  
  
Just when he was about to finish his ranting, he saw Lita coming into the arcade.  
  
"Uh oh this is not good. Time for a little evasive maneuver."  
  
Nephrite quickly paid the bill and 'accidentally' ran into Lita, managing to stop her from seeing Serena.  
  
"LITA, how good to see you! Sorry I bumped into you. How are you?" he said loudly while activating his communicator.  
  
Serena after hearing this through the communicator grabbed Rini and fled out the back door with Mina and Jadeite at her tail. Leaving Nephrite, Malachite, and Zoisite to deal with Lita.  
  
"Oh really? It's very good to see you too, Nephrite! How funny seeing you here. Have you seen Serena? I've been looking for her, I have to ask her some girl stuff you know?" Lita said.  
  
Nephrite eyes turned cold and he looked out the window.  
  
"I thought you and Serena weren't on speaking terms right now, for some reason?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh we weren't, but we made up. It was just some dumb fight over a boy," she said her eyes downcast.  
  
"I see, well I haven't seen her but I will tell her you looking for her," he said looking back at her.  
  
Then Nephrite smiled at her, waved, and walked away. 


End file.
